


Prince

by MaeLovesStories



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Zoro s’emmerdait grave.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Prince

Zoro s’emmerdait grave. Heureusement que l’alcool était gratuit. Du moins pour lui, c’était ses amis qui payaient. C’était leur idée après tout, qu’ils en assument les conséquences. Zoro n’avait jamais mis les pieds dans ce genre d’endroit, et c’était pour une bonne raison. Tous ces danseurs, si on pouvait appeler ça des danseurs, étaient faux et exagérés. Il était clair que le moindre de leur geste était calculé pour plaire à leur audience. 

Le public était pire que tout. Il lança un nouveau regard circulaire sur la pièce sombre. Tous sifflaient et lançaient des remarques déplacées. Il en soupçonnait même un, dans le fond, d’avoir la main dans son froc. C’était dégueulasse. 

Il fronça le nez et vida son verre cul sec. La musique s’était arrêtée et le danseur faisait le tour de la scène pour récolter ses pourboires. Certains ne se gênaient pas pour le tripoter au passage, mais le pauvre type ne semblait pas s’en offusquer. Il devait avoir l’habitude. 

— C’est bon on peut y aller maintenant ? demanda-t-il plein d’espoir. 

— On vient juste d’arriver, protesta Usopp qui semblait bien s’amuser. 

Il y en avait au moins un.

— Ça fait plus d’une heure qu’on est là, maugréa Zoro.

— Ça en fait même pas une, le reprit Franky. C’est pour toi qu’on est venu là, profite !

Une grande claque dans le dos le propulsa en avant. Heureusement que son verre était vide. Il fit signe au serveur pour en obtenir un nouveau. Certes ils étaient là pour lui, mais s’il avait eu le choix, il serait allé ailleurs. Ses amis avaient pensé que le lieu était adapté pour fêter un _coming out_. Zoro regrettait presque son choix de s’ouvrir à ses amis. Comment connaissaient-ils cet endroit d’ailleurs ? C’était suspicieux. 

— J’ai entendu dire que le suivant était le clou de la soirée, remarqua Brook. 

— On pourra partir après alors ? 

— Pourquoi t'es si désespéré de partir ? T’as autre chose de prévu après ou quoi ?

— J’ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi après une longue journée de travail, répondit Zoro, ne mentant qu’à moitié.

C’était après tout une partie de la raison pour laquelle il voulait se tirer d’ici. Mais comment dire à ses amis qu’il détestait ce genre d’endroit. Qu’il trouvait ça dégradant et humiliant pour les danseurs. Bien sûr ils avaient probablement choisi ce métier, mais ce n’était pas une raison pour les traiter comme des morceaux de viande ou comme fantasmes vivants. 

Après quelques minutes de silence, la musique reprit. Le cowboy entièrement vêtu de rose avait disparu en coulisse et la scène dégagée des vêtements qu’il y avait laissés. Cette fois-ci, elle était moins entraînante et instaurait comme un climat de suspens. La salle devint silencieuse, les projecteurs braqués sur le rideau d’où sortirait le prochain danseur. Le présentateur l’annonça sur un ton extatique qui fit mal aux oreilles de Zoro.

— Messieurs, vous l’attendiez tous, voici rien que pour vous Misteeeer Priiince !!! 

L’homme entra après quelques secondes. Contrairement aux autres, il ne portait pas de déguisement, simplement un costard trois pièces lui donnant l’allure d’un anglais distingué. Il tenait un parapluie d’une main et s’en servait de canne. Sa tête était surmontée d’un chapeau melon dont l’ombre cachait son visage. Il marchait lentement, d’une allure de mannequin, mais en bien plus naturel.

La musique accéléra et l’homme commença son show. Il lança son parapluie à un gars du staff qui le réceptionna avec la facilité de l'habitude. Le chapeau fut ensuite le premier article à voler, dévoilant des cheveux blonds, plutôt longs, qui brillaient sous la lumière des projecteurs. Ils paraissaient très fins, et très doux. Zoro aurait bien passé sa main dedans.

Réalisant ce qu’il venait de penser, Zoro se secoua mentalement. C’était bien la première fois qu’il avait ce type de pensées depuis qu’il était arrivé ici. 

Des membres du public criaient son nom, des variations de “Prince” ou “Petit Prince”, qui n’avaient rien à voir avec les cris salaces du danseur précédant. L'homme semblait content de son petit effet, si son léger sourire en coin en était la preuve. 

En musique, il ouvrit sa veste, bouton par bouton. Il fit mine de l’enlever, avant de la remettre sur ses épaules et de continuer à danser, remuant les hanches d’une manière qui devrait être illégale. Tout en dansant, il faisait des mouvements qui démontraient sa souplesse, et qui donnaient un aperçu de ce qui se cachait sous les vêtements. Car bien qu’il paraisse fin à première vue, le carré de ses épaules trahissait probablement une musculature bien développée. 

La veste finit par se retrouver au sol, et l'homme remonta aussitôt ses manches, dévoilant des avant-bras musclés. Zoro trouvait ça incroyablement sexy. Il déglutit, complètement absorbé par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il ne remarqua pas les regards entendus échangés par ses amis.

Il fit ensuite un premier tour de scène, croisant le regard de certains, donnant un coup de hanche en direction d'autres. Le public était emballé. La scène était quasi-circulaire et une sorte de table suivait son contour, offrant les meilleures places. De là, on pouvait voir tous les détails de la chorégraphie, et on pouvait même avoir les danseurs à portée de main au moment des pourboires. Pour une fois, Zoro remerciait ses amis de lui avoir obtenu une si bonne place.

De retour au centre de la scène, tous les regards braqués sur lui, Mister Prince continua son effeuillage. Le gilet disparut rapidement. Il déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise bleue, dévoilant des clavicules saillantes. À nouveau, il se déhancha sensuellement, passant ses mains sur son torse, entraînant la chemise avec. Zoro eut un bref aperçu de son ventre avant que son attention ne soit attirée par autre chose. Le danseur mordait sa lèvre inférieure en un geste aguichant. Zoro était hypnotisé. Il pensait à une toute autre situation. Cet homme et lui, seuls, ce spectacle réservé pour ses yeux. La possibilité de le toucher, d'en avoir le droit, et d'être le bienvenu. Il se voyait capturer ces lèvres et les mordre à son tour. Il se voyait poser les mains sous sa chemise et l'aider à la retirer. Mais cette petite fantaisie s'arrêta tout à coup. L'homme venait de croiser son regard, et pendant quelques secondes, ses yeux d'un bleu intense restèrent braqués dans les siens. Zoro se demanda s'il pouvait y voir ses pensées. Il se sentit rougir. Pour reprendre contenance, il attrapa son verre et en vida la moitié sitôt libéré de son regard. Il ne se reconnaissait pas à penser de cette façon à un homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il avait un peu honte de lui.

La danse continua. Sa chemise était maintenant totalement ouverte, les pans volant autour de lui au gré de ses mouvements. Il avait des tablettes de chocolat appétissante, et encore une fois, l'esprit de Zoro dérailla. Il voulait passer ses mains sur la peau tendue par les muscles, l'embrasser, la mordre même. Quelque chose lui disait que le danseur pouvait apprécier ce genre de chose.

Celui-ci jouait maintenant avec sa braguette, s'amusant des réactions du public chaque fois qu'il la remontait. Finalement, il la laissa ouverte, mais ne continua pas sur sa lancée. Il reporta son attention sur sa chemise, dévoilant ses épaules, puis les recouvrant. Il se retourna et recommença, laissant cette fois-ci la chemise tomber dans son dos, qu'il avait tout autant musclé que son torse. Zoro ne comprit pas la manœuvre, mais tout en se retournant, il réussit à retirer les manches de la chemise et à la faire valser jusqu'à l'autre bout de la scène.

Il continua sa danse, pivotant, se tournant d'un côté ou de l'autre, jouant des muscles de manière exquise et avantageuse. Il était clairement un pro à ce petit jeu. Le tout en restant en rythme avec la musique et en gardant cette fluidité qui semblait le caractériser. 

Deux ou trois fois, ses yeux passèrent sur lui, mais sans s'arrêter comme la première fois.

Au point culminant de la musique, il se retourna, se pencha en avant, et d'un mouvement brusque et expert, il arracha son pantalon sous les sifflets et les cris de joie du public. Ce devait être un de ces pantalons trafiqués, mais l'effet n'en était pas moins impressionnant. Impressionnante aussi était la vue qui s'offrit à eux. Il portait un boxer du même bleu que sa chemise, ultra moulant et ultra court, qui ne cachait pas la base de ses fesses. La vision était délicieuse. Le tissu aurait très bien pu être peint directement sur sa peau, l’effet aurait été le même. Lorsqu’il se retourna, Zoro déglutit à nouveau. De ce côté aussi tout semblait parfait et invitant.

Il fit un deuxième tour de scène, remuant les fesses et jouant avec l’élastique, dévoilant encore un peu plus de peau. Il s’arrêta juste devant Zoro, qui n’en perdit pas une miette. 

Après ça, le numéro se termina rapidement. Le présentateur reprit le micro mais Zoro n’écoutait pas. Il avait du mal à revenir au moment présent. Il ne quittait pas le danseur du regard, qui s’inclinait en remerciement chaque fois que le présentateur obtenait un redoublement des applaudissements. Il paraissait plus décontracté, moins dans son rôle peut-être, et il souriait d’un air que Zoro trouva presque enfantin. Il prenait clairement plaisir à faire ce qu’il faisait et Zoro se sentit un peu moins honteux de ses pensées.

Il commençait à faire un dernier tour de scène pour récolter tous ses pourboires quand Zoro sentit quelque chose de léger tomber sur sa main. Lorsqu’il baissa les yeux, il découvrit un billet de vingt. Il tourna la tête vers Franky, assis juste à côté de lui. Il avait totalement oublié la présence de ses amis.

— Il t’a plu celui-là hein, remarqua-t-il d’une voix forte.

Zoro espérait vraiment que Mister Prince ne l’entendait pas de là où il était.

— Faut dire qu’il est canon, lança Usopp lorsqu’il était clair que Zoro ne répondrait pas. 

— Tout à fait ton style, compléta Brook. 

Zoro était sans voix. Il repoussa le billet vers Franky, mais celui-ci insista.

— Il le mérite.

— Donne-lui toi-même alors, protesta Zoro.

— C’est pas à moi qu’il a tapé dans l’œil, s’amusa son ami. 

Zoro aurait voulu protester plus, mais déjà, le danseur approchait. Franky lui donna un coup de coude pour l’encourager. Zoro prit une profonde inspiration, puis lorsqu’il arriva à sa hauteur et se mit à genou devant lui, la hanche tournée vers lui en signe d’invitation, il se lança. Prudemment, il passa le billet dans l’élastique, essayant de le toucher au minimum. Sitôt le billet bien en place, il recula sa main, et fit l’erreur de lever les yeux vers lui. Il le regardait étrangement, comme s’il était étonné, et peut-être même un peu touché par sa réserve. L’instant sembla durer une éternité pour Zoro. Puis Mister Prince lança un baiser dans sa direction avant de passer au groupe suivant. La soirée allait être bonne pour lui si la quantité de billets qui dépassaient de son boxer en était la preuve. 

Il disparut en coulisse quelques minutes plus tard et Zoro put respirer à nouveau normalement. C’était une sacrée expérience qu’il venait de vivre.

— Alors ? demanda Franky amusé.

— C’est pas si mal que ça, reconnut Zoro en souriant.

Sa remarque lui valut une nouvelle claque dans le dos, mais cette fois il s’y était attendu.

— Merci les gars, dit-il sincèrement.

— On savait que ça te plairait, répondit Usopp, fier de lui. Apparemment, ce type est le meilleur _stripper_ de la ville. 

Au final, ils réussirent à le convaincre de rester pour un verre de plus. Mais le danseur suivant n’était en rien comparable à Mister Prince. Il lui paraissait fade et sans charme.

Le froid était mordant lorsqu’ils sortirent enfin. Zoro traînait derrière les autres, se demandant s’il aurait le cran de revenir seul pour revoir son danseur. Dans la pénombre, il ne repéra pas tout de suite la silhouette qui avançait vers lui. La fumée d’une cigarette s’élevait dans l’air sec hivernal. Lorsqu'il le vit enfin, il le reconnut aussitôt malgré le gros manteau et le bonnet qu'il avait enfilés pour affronter le froid. L’étonnement le figea sur place. L’homme s’arrêta devant lui, ses yeux bleus caractéristiques plongeant dans les siens.

— Salut, dit-il d’un air un peu intimidé.

— Salut, répondit Zoro, un sourire niais et énamouré se dessinant déjà sur ses traits. 

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit à la requête de Wado21 sur ff.net, sur une idée de son amie Quimress qui voulait : Zoro assiste à un strip-tease fait par Sanji.


End file.
